graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Auel Sherlock Zor
“This is the law. Bavaria is now closed.”-John C. Constantine (Sherlock Zor) Auel Sherlock Zor, or as he’s known now, as John C. Constantine (aka Constantine VI Vasa), was a notorious military guild exterminator. After some time with serving in State, he eventually gained a following and acquired a known name, as well as some respectable rankings (this was long before everything went to Hell). As a Statee, he served under the command of James F. Zor and Auel Vist for most of his time spent before eventually rising up in the ranks and getting the Auel name. However, due to his attitude and nature of his character, he was often considered to be "the most arrogant player". While this may be true on some levels, he did have a way of not only persuading members to join him, but even turning some against their own. For a while, things were unstable and eventually Sarovia took over. At this time, Sherlock headed out of The State and pursued his own path. Jump forwards a few years, and we now see Sherlock in charge of the Sarovian guild. Unlike its prior leader, despite the way Sherlock is, he does have a way of leading a guild, even if it is done by brute force and other malicious activities. More than ever, he is still one of the most hated players in the history of Graal Militaries, but nonetheless, one has to admire his dedication to the chaos. Much negativity about Sherlock can be said, and even I myself have a great hatred for this leader, but all hatred aside, he has done more for Sarovia than most people have at all in any guild (except State, which is still the first guild to get completely recognized by the administration of Graal). The Beginning (I’m skipping Era and Zone.) Well, I started out like everyone did, really. A noob. I had played Era and Zone but what got me into Classic was my fondness of Zelda, so I said, screw it and had joined. I did what most people had done, finished the quests pretty quick and joined a few guilds. I had joined CoM for a bit, but left to join a few social guilds to see what everyone else knew. I forget the name but we practically helped new players get to where we were, help them through the quests and stuff. Our ‘HQ’ was in Air Asia, and that’s where most of my fond memories of that place kick in. God I loved that place. Well like everyone else, I was curious. I explored the entire map, inside and out. I was in the police station exploring when State, and I’m almost sure it was Shaw who raided it, two men guarding each cell. I was pretty fascinated at the way they worked as a team, and even for fun, so I asked to join. I was denied at first, believe it or not, since the recruitment was closed and I didn’t have the stats. I immediately followed them back to where the Train Station is now and found Auel. I’m almost sure the exact words I said to Auel were, “recruit me ass.” And that’s how I joined State. Shaw, Orfeo....and me? Auel had Shaw recruit me into his infantry, which was State Infantry I, I think. Shaw was never online so I could never prove my worth, but soon my opportunity rose-(hehe Rose, Orfeo’s gal :P) and Orfeo had recruited me to his Infantry, if I could recruit 5 people. I had recruited more than five, so Orfeo had promoted me to Lance Corporal. After six days, I had become a Master Sergeant, with Sergeant Major Zero commanding me around. Zero was one of the abusive commanding types, forcing younger privates to farm for no reason, and he’d get people kicked for no reason to prove he was the dominant figure. It was I and a few corporals who planned a coup, leading to Zero being discharged and placed on the blacklist. I was soon promoted to Lieutenant, under the command of Major Orfeo and Captain Rose. Me and Ambro were then promoted to the joint commanders of State Infantry (7?), and it was then when I performed my second takeover (almost!) Yeah. I was crafty. I had Photoshopped a picture of Ambro saying inappropriate anti-State messages, so I could show Auel and get the infantry to myself, but the USR started. Winry was appointed Queen, and I knew I’d be transfered to the IV. Soon enough I was, and that was when everything went to hell. The Resistance I’d stumbled across a meeting between Auel and, I believe it was Pierce. Auel was telling Pierce to keep on boosting his alternate account’s stats and make a State rebellion. I wasn’t surprised-in fact I sorta expected most of the fights we fought to be fake but I knew this had to be revealed. Auel had caught me listening in and threatened the demotion and discharge of my rank if I told anyone, so I didn’t. Not yet at least. I had gotten a group of trusted people, people I knew. John, some corporals under my command and my lieutenant (bad memory, I don’t know names!). We had discussed in private what had happened, and planned to tell the entire state. We called ourself the Resistance, (best name ever 10/10-IGN) and we slowly fought back. State Infantry IV was independent. Patrols given by higher ranks were dismissed and the routes changed. We planned our own activities that the other Infantries didn’t. Made our own formations, which, vainly, were better in my opinion. We were our own independent ‘State’ (bad pun was bad) and we liked it. It didn’t work, considering when I woke up one morning and every guild was disallied, disbanded, and everyone was kicked. I was devastated, considering State was my home, through and through. It had great memories. Imperial and the Imperial Militia I had originally made Imperial as a military social guild. Recruit my entire Infantry back, got some friends, etc. My main goal was to keep formations and spar up, to keep refreshing ourselves. Some military had to come up soon, and we’d join. But week after week, nothing popped up. There was Golden Gate Military, but it was small and not close to the scale of State. It was run by Warrior and Monkey. I had contemplated making Imperial into a military and merging with GGM (Golden Gate Military) until they’d threatened us to surrender. My answer was “Go to hell” and that’s how Imperial became a military. Imperial was my first guild led without an officer helping. I assigned John, one of my old Infantry friends to be a Lieutenant General, and Time (who was actually pretty smart) as a Colonel, and Joe Kyro as a Major. We had a trouble getting Infantries up, but after a week it was stable. We crushed GGM quickly, and got a big influx of recruits. This is where we got Candy, Riely, Hawk, Watson (The other one, last name used was Greg), Peter and some other people. Imperial wasn’t a military, it was more of a militia, but I kept training personally the formations to keep everyone fresh. It was great. I announced myself Emperor after John and Time demanded it, and Riely became the Empress for the remainder of Imperial. I opened up some new activities, such as IMEC, (Imperial Military Something Something) which was our special ops, and we opened up a Soccer team with Devron, who used to be MM. I also opened up Personal Training, in which I trained Privates personally. This is where I trained Peter and Sol, who got to Corporal, until they left and became a rebellion. Imperial instantly seized control of the Rebellion, and turned them upside down, and even convinced former Corporal Peter Rhodes to betray Sol. It was the worst thing I have ever done. Arcadian Bloodbath EPIC MLG ROUND ' ''General Sherlock dashed towards the Arcadian enemy. He knew that his love in Shrek would have never had helped him defeat them, so he had to do it himself. He grasped the roof of the Dojo and pushed himself, performing Graal’s sickest 720noscope, fatally wounding 2 Arcadians. '' He landed and rolled onto his stomach and swung his sword in a wide arc, killing three Arcadians.'' '' “Oooooh baby a triple!” he laughed, when suddenly he was surrounded with no way out. Suddenly a roar came from behind Sherlock. '' '' “JOHNNNNN CENNNNNNA!” John yelled as he elbow dropped one Arcadian. The others looked and ‘advanced backwards (yes this is a real quote by Peter). John strutted in, downing a bottle of Mountain Dew as he tipped his blue fedora.'' “M’general,” he spoke. Skip forward a few months, blah blah blah, my Imperial and Peter’s Arcadia are at each other's throats. They’ve both won some battles, Imperial at York twice and at the Dojo once, and Arcadia at Dojo once. Here comes the Sentinels, blah blah blah, banned, etc. No one really cares about these times. I was conflicted to join State, but he wished to keep Imperial. Peter surrenders Arcadia and leaves, but Alyssa and the Arcadian management keep strong and fight the State. It was then when Imperial made a proposition to ally with Arcadia and take down State. Alyssa agreed, and I sent in IMEC to infiltrate and take down Arcadia under the alias of Ghosts-peacekeepers of Imperial. The Ghosts infiltrate and slowly convert a majority of Arcadian officers to Imperialism until Alyssa figured it out from a IMEC rat. The rat was taken care of as Alyssa was slowly falling to the ground. I pressured Arcadia into surrender, but Alyssa would not accept it until a few days later. Imperial was falling too, but I and others had made alternate accounts to make the guild have higher numbers and fear Alyssa into surrender. Alyssa arranged a meeting, and alongside her came her advisor. I finally pushed her to surrender, and Arcadia was disbanded. I had done something State couldn’t. Defeat Arcadia. Imperia Not much is remembered here. All I remember is making all Imperial members move into Imperia. There, I met John, under the guise of Senlok. I sparred and trained, blah blah blah, got to run an Imperia branch and within a few days when King Zaer betrayed them and destroyed Imperia. I gave Zaer his guild as a last chance but Zaer didn’t accept it. Confused Parts Alright, I barely know anything around here. Made some guilds, helped Senlok (John) with his guild, made 221b, (which you can check out our cases at adventuresof221b@wordpress.com, shameless advertising :P). General Sherlock Zor of State Auel was doing some weird things in Era, so I had asked Auel if he had any plans of bringing it back. Auel proposed that I could do it, so I said ‘why not’ and made it. Our presence was instantly noted, and we had began warfare. Many people joined, making this State’s first days easy and painless. Soon later, Auel had returned to Classic, so I had offered to hand over the State to the more rightful owner. Auel accepted, and I had become one of his assistants. Blah blah blah, warfare was excellent, we made some sick forts (checkpoints whatever) using Auel’s new shield codes. Blah blah blah, Auel and Viral ban themselves. Boo hoo, State goes down. Wait, State again? Jesus Christ, god- So it came back, I got the rank of Major General along with Vulnus, Morzan and some other peeps. It was pretty successful, but soon enough State had lost its first battle when I was offline. We were all pretty ‘sad’? but soon enough Auel had asked the senior staff operation plans to retaliate. Mine was picked and total war commenced at Dozers, it was pretty sick. I got like, so many player kills. May-alright you get it, let me continue. '''EPIC MLG ROUND 2 ' ' “Sherlock you fool, wat’s ur plan?” Auel says. “Yessir Auel sir, I think we should just pk them.” “Alright cool cool, do that.” '' '' '' ''The State rebellion was walking through through Dozers, there was no one around and their guild chat was dead. Outta the corner of their eyes they spotted him-'' ''Sherlock Labeouf. '' ''He was following them, about 40 feet back. He raised his hands and broke into a sprint. He was gaining on you! Sherlock Labeouf. They looked for their evac but they were all turned around. He was almost upon them now and you could see their was blood on his face, my god there was blood everywhere! Running for your life from Sherlock Labeouf, he’s brandishing an entire State army, Sherlock Labeouf, lurking in the shadows….military superstar Sherlock Labeouf! ' ' The battle took 6 hours. It ended in a cease fire. Suddenly General something Slinger defects and joins the rebellion. Sherlock Labeouf leads the charge to disable them. ''' One night Auel inspects his men and quits. This is finally over, let us rest in peace from State. Nope. Morzan owns State. Mother- Well, long story short, I became an Auel, hehehehe, nothing much. Morzan owns the State but Auel forces him to hand it to me, since you know, he wasn’t an Auel at the time. Well, as I said earlier, this wasn’t “state”. It wasn’t led by Auel, so I did what I did. I kicked everyone from practically every guild and renamed the State Military, and left. '''EPIC MLG ROUND 3 “Sherlock, what are you doing!? You’re the General of State AGAIN?!” “Yeah,” Sherlock said. “What will you do, as our commander?” “It’s time,” says Sherlock, as he puts on his shades. “...to get Shreklock’d.” Shreklock put his warm meaty hands onto State’s infantries, and penetrated every member with a kick from the guild. Soon enough, as everyone began screaming “WHY SHERLOCK WHY” I quietly said, “it’s all ogre now.” Yeah. So that was the downfall of State. AGAIN. Let’s goooooooo! ANOTHER MILITARY? I'm out! So, after that tons of militaries popped up. I started being pretty inactive for awhile, and when I came back months later, everything was still screwed up as usual. Mhmm. So I took the role of gunslinger and basically terminated every military guild I deemed “irresponsible and useless” and blasted them outta the water. To be honest I don’t even know how many guilds I destroyed. The Trial of Morzan. And State. Wait what? GOD- This entire part is gonna be a MLG EPIC ROUND, because it’s amazing. I joined State again, under the command General xxXinkeXxx and King Owl. I had overheard Morzan talking about making a new state or taking it over, so I had told xxXinkeXxx and, since I was the Judge and Head of Military Police (which was not Mall Cops, we were much more epic) I hired Kev the Kevlar Vest to be the complainant, and we had called Paul ‘Morzzy’ Blart to the courtroom. We had him discharged, and his family name banned. God that was fun. 1-0 Shreklock Labeouf. Auel became inactive like he always does, (which I talk about when get to at my last chapter) and Kusan had plotted a takeover. I agreed we should do something about his inactiveness, but I tookover Kusan’s takeover (mind=blown) and State ended. Confused, AGAIN I’m still confused about what happened from then to Now. Present and Last Words Well, I’m done. Graal’s been great, really. A lot of great friends, and a few special ones. I am so much older than I can take, and I’ve done what I wanted to do. I’ve done a lot, controlled State, destroyed State, became an Auel, led a few guilds, took down too many to count, and overall had a really fun time. I don’t know how many families I am in. Let me name a few though. Holmes, Zor/Zoar, Kyro, Atlas, Magnus, Auel, Rhodes, and practically every other family any of my friends had. If you ever need me, contact me by my Graal email, constantinegraal@gmail.com, and/or Kik, jconstantinegraal. Quotes? Quotes...quotes...not much here. Quotes “This is the law. Bavaria is now closed.” “All State does is replace one bitch with another bitch.” “Canada will destroy America. We’ll poison your maple syrup and ride on polar bears with lumber axes and take over.” “Do you know why Auel’s so odd? yeah, me neither.” “Get Shreklock’d.” “I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down, and profess your love onto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.” “Don’t you think she looks tired?” “If you're all Auel Worshippers, you can’t claim diversity.” "Omay." "They hate us, 'cause they ain't us." ' '''The Rant' ' '''The Rant and Warning' Alright sons. Time for Uncle Sherlock to tell you a story. You are all sheep. Yes, you. And you, Strider! And you! Y’all sheep. The reason State runs so smooth is because of loyal, blind faithed sheep like you. Every Major+ is a sheepdog, and they are herding you and you can’t even see it. Stop now. Don't be a sheep. And this is to those who do see it, the sheepdogs, Jesus Christ, stop! Stop following Auel! Lead your own path for others to follow, or else your story will be like mine, a wandering shepherd whose loyalty is unwavered. Stop going from Auel Worshipper to Military Captain in 10 days! Plot your route and JUST DO IT! And to those, like Regis, or Zakiev, oh my lord. You guys jump boats like Asian Carp. You are the least loyal people I know. You pretend you’re all high and mighty, and for awhile so did I. But stop for the love of God! Stop riding Auel’s crotch! Choose your path and STICK WITH IT. ' ' Y’all annoying as hell. I remember, Major Sherlock H, State Infantry IV. A sergeant walks up to me and starts discussing, and soon says he wants to leave. I agree with his points and let him go, but just before he goes, he says these words. “Major, my loyalty to you is unwavered. I will help you until the Apocalypse begins.”''' ' '''That was amazing for me, who was just promoted. Until I realized what it meant.' Graal is the Apocalypse. Social guilds forget about the lack of order. Towering guilds try to dominate the order. Military guilds try to restore the order. This is not a staff made Apocalypse. It’s a player Apocalypse. And you are in it. So. Good luck, haha. I wish you best of luck leaving. Godspeed. --edit-- I want to thank a lot of you for what you've done for me. So many have done small things and big things. Even though I was expecting a RIP Sherlock video from Treize or Harau (love you guys .-.) you all were great. Here's a little something. Good luck to you all. And Shadow, keep writing those stories. Bliss, for your story? Be warned. Retaliation is coming. And John? Yeah screw you too. Xylene? Stay good, omay? And Auel, stop herding people like sheep. And Mak, hate you too. And Harau? Go call someone else a porch monkey. And Coffee? Good luck bro. And Math? Be the angel I wasn't. And Kory, gg thanks with Bavaria. And Irish? You're headless. And Vulnus? Good luck on your mystery. And Gorgo? Screw you too. And Orfeo, thanks for mentoring me. And Regis and Zak? Screw off. And Aizen/Ani? Actually I'm sorta running out of ideas, so good luck. Alyssa? Grow a backbone :P. Peter? Stop claiming you were never taught by me lmao. And ANY IMPERIAL SOLDIERS-thanks. Except Conna Wonna. I hated you. PEACE! --end edit-- And, let me get this clear. I AM NOT TIME’S BROTHER YOU LITTLE M- Category:Leaders Category:People Category:The State